


Going Blind?

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Also gonna add some brotp Serenerik, Destroying a Sex Myth, Eleven is a sweetheart, Erik is a Dumbass, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Serena is a Saint, Temporary Blindness, Veronica is a Prankster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: Sometimes Erik is dumb because he doesn't know when something is a myth or fact. Of course, Veronica is going to play a joke on him.
Relationships: Camus | Erik & Sena | Serena, Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Sena | Serena & Veronica (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Going Blind?

_It all happened too fast for him to catch up._

Now it was hot and sticky all over his face and neck. His poor boyfriend really did try to at least keep it out of his hair, which was mostly successful. His face, however, was so covered with cum that some even got into his eyes. 

“O-Oh gosh! I’m so sorry about this, sweet. Let me grab a wet towel to clean you off, just sit on the bed for a second!” Eleven instructed, mildly panicking. He didn’t realize he had that much in him but it was too late now. He quickly came back with a damp towel and tried to wipe it away. At one point, Erik had to calm him down, saying that “it was alright” and that “it’s happened before” but he was grateful that Eleven was doing everything he could to clean up.

Some time had passed until Eleven had gotten what he could, which was a lot. 

“Did you get around the eyes?”

“I tried to, and I think I got all of it.”

“Hey, I have to go next door for a minute to grab something from Serena.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to wait until the morning?”

“It’s important.”

“Alright, just take your time.”

Erik went out the door quietly but his heart was beating loud in his chest out of fear. He had heard once from someone that cum could make you blind and the last thing he ever wanted to be was blind. Yeah, his eyes still stung a little, but was it actually enough to make him not see anymore?

A knock was heard on the twins’ door and the door opens promptly to reveal Serena.

“Your sister isn’t here is she?”

“No, she’s in the shower. Is something the matter, you look frightened.”

“Just had a quick question was all.”

“Come in.”

Erik did so and Serena shut the door behind her.

“So what is the matter?”

It had now crossed Erik’s mind that he actually had to explain the problem to Serena and now he wasn’t feeling too brave. 

“Can... Can you confirm something for me?”

“I can do my best. What is it?”

“Is it true that, uh, you can go blind if you get, um...”

What was the polite way to say cum? The more Erik tried to think of the right word, the redder his face became. He could talk to Veronica like this and the topic of conversation wouldn’t have mattered but this is Serena and the last thing he ever wanted to be was vulgar to her of all people. Poor thing. 

“Oh goodness, your face is so red! Are you running a fever?”

Erik wished he was.

“N-No Serena, I’m not sick. I just wanted to know if one could actually, uh, go blind with... I’m sorry if this sounds crude... semen?”

“Yes, you can.”

He was startled to find Veronica in a bathrobe with her wet hair down with a serious expression on her face. Wait, was she actually serious or was she screwing with him?

“Ronnie, I’m being serious!”

“As am I. How badly are your eyes stinging?”

“Pretty bad, but could be worse.”

“Give it a minute.”

“What do you-”

His vision slowly faded to black suddenly and he couldn’t see a thing. His heart was past the “calm panic” point as he started looking around helplessly. 

“Erik, are you alright? What happened?” He heard Serena speaking to him

‘I-I can’t see anything! _It’s all black!_ ”

“Told ya it would happen,” Veronica affirmed.

Erik waved around in the air and held his arms out to feel anything. He had a vague memory of the room when he walked in but depth perception was also necessary to walk around and not hit anything.

“Serena, I didn’t try to hit you did I?”

“No, I’m over here.” He heard her voice behind him. 

“Goddess, what am I gonna do? I can’t fight like this! How am I gonna be anything but dead weight to everyone else? How am I going to see his face again?”

“Geez, does it really bother you that much?”

“YES, IT DOES!”

“You know this is a joke right?”

Erik froze for a moment. A joke? She thought this would be a nice joke?

“Serena, I apologize for the upcoming language,” he warned Serena before turning his attention to where he assumed Veronica was, “but _what the fuck, Ronnie!?_ ”

He heard Veronica cackling and felt his face burning. He should’ve known she was messing with him, he was played like a damn fiddle and fell for it.

“I’m sorry, but I absolutely had to, you should’ve seen your face! Of course, you don’t actually go blind from it!”

“Well then, why did you have to pull all of that?”

“Because the opportunity presented itself.”

Of course, she was going to pull something like that at his expense. Goddess, he was an idiot. 

“Veronica, that was a terrible trick, you scared him half to death! Let me see if I can fix that Erik, hold still.”

A moment passed before his vision cleared and he could see again, with Serena right in front of him. 

“Is that better?”

“Yes, thank you.” At least one of the twins was an actual, human saint. 

“Good! To answer your question, no you will not actually go blind. That was an old myth.”

“Will keep that in mind, thanks.”

“You couldn’t have asked your boyfriend if he knew the answer?”

“If the myth was actually true, at least I could ask Serena to help clear it. I’m not that dumb.”

“Sure, you’re not.”

He would fight her another day, he was too tired to deal with this. He could hear her snickering as she went back into the bathroom, leaving Erik and Serena by themselves.

“I don’t understand why she pulls tricks like that, one would think she was one of the faes. I do hope that you can get cleaned up easily, but don’t be afraid to ask anything you’re curious about. I will do my best to answer them. Have a good night, Erik.”

“You, too. ‘Night.”

Serena smiled and closed the door behind him as he walked back to their room and opened the door to see Eleven standing there.

“Let me guess, Ronnie played another trick again?”

“Yeah, the brat. At least Serena was a saint and helped me out.”

“Did you really not know you can’t go blind from cum?”

“I wasn’t taught any different and I was a little scared to ask...”

“Aw sweet, you don’t have to worry! I wouldn’t make fun of you for something you didn't know about. Come on, I’ll get the water running.”

A bath would be nice right now.


End file.
